


Silence

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve)



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto/Rin: established relationship. Makoto soon learns that more can be heard in the silence of a moment than one would normally expect from a normally vocal partner. (Pure PwP tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

_The thing about silence is that, within it, so many more sounds can be heard._

_But it was as if lately the sounds were becoming louder within the silence. More persistent. More bare. It was a bit frightening, really, given how up until these moments there had only ever been one other person capable of hearing what was left unsaid by the brunet within the quiet. However, frightened as he was, he was also the sole perpetrator as to how and why the sounds were becoming louder. He was the reason why a flush – a startingly unfamiliar look – now spoke all the words his silent partner was reluctant to say._

_And even as wine colored eyes darted accusingly towards him, Makoto found it difficult to waste any care about the changing silence._

Mouth twitching into a grin, Makoto leaned forward. As if out of some kind of reaction the slight movement gave his childhood friend enough reason to lean further back. Eyes meeting, neither spoke nor even whispered as the seconds ticked slowly by. Yet, within that silence, Makoto could swear the ringing of Rin Matsuoka’s voice came loud and clear.

> _What’re you doin’?_
> 
> _What does it look like?_
> 
> _Oi. I’m not stayin’ the night y’know._
> 
> _Well, why not?_

The grin on Makoto’s face widened and even though the other male’s eyes never left his own he could sense Rin’s need to withdraw. To run. It was as expected as the sunrise. For Rin was someone who did not like facing things which made him feel uncomfortable. Who would rather throw a trophy upon the floor and subsequently deny the friendships which had served as his mental and emotional anchor within lonely Australia. It was as frustrating as it was cute (although Makoto would never dare say such a thing aloud.)

> _You’re making that face again._
> 
> _Go to hell!_

A chuckle escaped Makoto’s lips. Hands reaching out, one laced its fingers between Rin’s while the other brushed along a sharp cheekbone. Expression freezing, Rin’s eyes flickered for a brief moment before a taunting look pressed upon his features.

> _Y’think you can just kiss me and that’ll make me change my mind, Makoto?_
> 
> _No, but I can certainly hope so, Rin._

Eyebrows pinching together in mirth the strong swimmer leaned the rest of the way in to brush his lips across Rin’s, allowing the kiss to start out slow and just the way Rin liked it. To say it was a kiss would probably be inaccurate in fact, for truthfully it was more like the gentle fanning of breath. With eyes darkened in a tanned face Makoto would stare at Rin almost coaxingly - watching and waiting for some sort of reaction from his occasional lover. And in return Rin would remain frozen beneath him, often times offering nothing more than a shivered breath before he was turning away for Makoto to try again another night. But something told him tonight would not be the same. Something within the silence hinted at a change from the norm.

And so it came as little surprise to the orca when the moment of relent finally came in the harsher grasping of his hand. No, what really came as the surprise was the reaction his gentle lips received instead.

Free hand reaching up Rin grabbed at Makoto’s dark hair, his hold causing a sting of pain that was only overshadowed by the thrill of excitement when lips finally clashed in an unstated battle. Surging forward Rin’s lips clashed against Makoto’s, sharp teeth pressing out to nip at a bottom lip in a show of strength and possessiveness.  Not one to be outdone Makoto returned the favor on the next press forward, his more dull teeth capturing Rin’s lip to nip playfully upon it before he was retreating once more. The gesture elicited a grin from the butterfly swimmer, his chuckle suppressed in favor of parting willing lips to swipe a tongue against the seam of his companions. Groan rumbling in his chest at the invitation Makoto pressed his own tongue out, the organ sliding with ease into Rin’s mouth to curl up towards the roof. The feeling of those jagged teeth pressing against his tongue didn’t seem to worry him, but instead, elicited a need to trace. To explore. Starting first with the ones in the front he swept his tongue across until the stroking of Rin’s tongue reminded him of what he was missing. Pulling back briefly Makoto rearranged his hands so that he could grasp at Rin’s hips and tugged him forward. A moment later and the swimmer was within his lap, hands cupping Makoto’s cheeks as his tongue moved back in. In reaction a moan was finally awarded, the begrudgingly given sound reverberating through his lover’s mouth and eliciting a desire for  _more_  within Makoto.

But-

The good thing about control was the fact that Makoto had boundless patience.

Rather than rushing in and ruining a perfectly good moment the brunet continued to pour himself into the kiss. Tongue seemingly fascinated with the moist warmth of his lover’s mouth, the tip flicked back and forth, back and forth,  _back and forth_  until their breath began to steam hot and heavy between each other.  Saliva gathering upon the corner of their lips Makoto continued his search for that one particular angle, that one particular glide of tongue, that would result in Rin’s surrendering.

An action that was just as fulfilling as the inevitable victory performance.

Chest heaving with his pants Rin pulled back first. With eyes whirling in a barely contained lust he stared down at Makoto before twitching hands rose to begin undoing the buttons of an obtrusive shirt. A moment later and sharp teeth would be digging into the side of the orca’s neck, gnawing in impatience there when his fingers couldn't seem to move fast enough to satisfy. Groaning at the sting of pain Makoto’s hands moved to help, divesting Rin of his clothes first before he was pushing the male back to lie flat upon the bed. With nothing beyond the moon’s light illuminating the room it would take Makoto a moment to find the outline of his lover so that eager hands could trace teasingly light down his sides towards strong hipbones and firm thighs. Once there Rin would give a small twitch, his eyes hooding while he watched Makoto squeeze and massage the muscle of his legs until patience gave out with a thump of his head against the mattress. Chuckling, Makoto leaned down to slip a finger up into the leg hole of Rin’s briefs, acting as though it were impossible for him to go any further before a warning growl told him the other swimmer was reaching his limit of Makoto’s games. Placing an apologetic kiss upon his hip Makoto finally reached up to tug the undergarments down, his eyes brightening when he saw how hard Rin had already become from such simple games. Scowling at Makoto’s amusement Rin kicked a leg towards him only for the limb to be captured and stilled as he continued to breath over an angry red head.

> _Get on with it_  darkened wine colored eyes would demand.
> 
> _In just a bit_ came the reply.

Lips moving down Makoto chose to focus his attention still upon Rin’s thighs. Kissing and sucking there, he would litter the skin with lovebites that only he would ever know existed. Then, feeling proud of his markings Makoto would leave one more daringly close to where the waistband of Rin’s swimsuit would fall,  a possessive gesture that left Rin shivering and unhappily needy below him. Smiling apologetically at the state Rin was in it would be then and only then that Makoto finally kissed the base of Rin’s cock before swallowing the head into an opened mouth with a throaty groan. The taste of the other’s hard prick filled his mouth, the orca’s senses becoming centered upon the needs of his lover when he began to suck and lick upon the base of it until a moan was unwillingly tugged from Rin’s clamped shut lips. Smiling to himself Makoto relaxed his throat, taking in even more until his nose was finally brushing against the smooth, hairless skin of his lover’s body.  Legs twitching, Rin found himself forced to bite down upon Makoto’s bed sheets, using the cloth as his means of hiding his voice while taking care of the oral fixation he often suffered by. But by then the brunet would be at his limit of Rin’s vocal suppressions. Wishing to finally free them a little more the teen’s hand would reach out towards the skewed pillow to tug a small, half empty bottle of lube out from under it. A moment later and he was lifting Rin’s legs up over his shoulders, being careful to not bite while he continued to suckle upon the other male’s cock, so that he could reach when a finger covered in the thick substance was brought up to the tight ring of muscles of Rin’s backside. Gasping, Rin’s entire body stiffened in shock. Head lifting he moved a hand as if to try and stop Makoto but by then it was too late. Without any further warning the male was sucking hard upon the sensitive head of Rin’s cock at the same moment that a finger began to finally breach him. Rin’s voice became choked off then, his already red face flushing a deeper shade while he tried to adjust to the bizarre intrusion. Feeling his own self control nearing its ending point Makoto began to concentrate on the task at hand, rushing to properly stretch the other male while distracting him from the uncomfortable sensation with each suck and lick upon his cock until Rin was nothing more than a confused, sweating mess beneath him.

Breath hitching and stuttering Makoto finally lifted his head at the same moment that he would bend Rin’s legs up towards his chest. Thankful for the other’s flexible body, he centered his eyes upon Rin’s skewed up expression as one hand began to undo the button of his pants. A few moments later and his own lubed up cock would be pressed against the stretched muscles, his pants falling around his thighs as he watched and waited for the breathy exhale that would tell him his lover was ready to receive him. Then and only then would he push in slowly, his cock too large to take in all at once no matter how many times they did this, until he managed to sink in at least halfway. After that he paused, letting Rin adjust even as his own body  _burned_  from the amount of self control necessary to not just start pistoning into him right away.

After that what happened would always be a blur of white hot pleasure.

For after the nod was finally given Makoto would always find himself lost and his control snapped. If he were to reflect upon it he could at times recall Rin’s face, the way tears would dew upon the corner of his eyes or the way saliva would trail down his jaw when the pleasure became  _just too much to bear._ Sometimes he could even remember the various sounds of their love making,  like how it sounded when their skin slapped against each other, or when Rin’s muscles would start sucking upon his cock in a refusal to let him go.

But the thing he could remember the most wasn’t the beautiful way Rin’s cum would splatter between them nor was it the way the strong swimmer would fall limp beneath him with a whimper.

Often times the thing that would keep him awake even as Rin slumbered peacefully within his arms was the unspoken sound of his name being called out.

The way that Rin would reach silently out to him for help, for an escape from the intense climax that would threaten to drag him under the waves of pleasure.

It was that soundless cry, Rin's unspoken desperation, that would resound within Makoto's heart for many nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit hesitant to upload this one on here since I was a bit unsatisfied with it but I finally just sort of went wth. This'll be the last one I upload from my writing tumblr I think. I promise Ill work on a new piece soon orz. Hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
